You Were On My Mind
by stripper girl drunk
Summary: Emma and Ruby spend a drunken night together, and suddenly realize how much they miss their girlfriends. SwanQueen, RedBeauty. Fluff.


**A/N: This was originally for glee, but I wanted to see how it worked for SwanQueen and RedBeauty, and I deem the finished product as not too shabby. Let me know what you think; I hope you all enjoy it. Much love!**

Wasted. Inebriated. Hammered. Shit-faced. Sloshed.

These were just a few words to describe the states of one Emma Swan and Ruby Lucas.

The blonde Sheriff was currently hanging half on, half off of the couch, while her brunette counterpart was attempting to balance on the back of said couch, and failing miserably. Each time she would think she had figured out the laws of gravity, disaster struck, and she would go toppling over the side, landing with a resounding thud. Ever the determined one, Ruby would simply crawl her way back around (for her legs had completely betrayed her and turned into jello), climb over Emma, and try again. It had become a ritual between the two of them to get absolutely wasted on Friday nights while their girlfriends, ever the boring ones, were away at some intellectually stimulating event.

Both Regina and Belle knew of their girlfriends' late night antics and wanted no part of it, so they decided to have their own Friday night ritual, which consisted of gossip (though Regina would never admit to it) and romantic comedies. Most of the time, Emma and Ruby would drink so much that they eventually passed out. Sometimes it was on the couch, sometimes it was in the shower. But tonight was different. Tonight, though they were both well beyond the blackout stage, they both remained awake, and one thought hit them simultaneously; they were bored.

Though both girls put on a tough as nails act, they both mirrored the image of a sad puppy (or werewolf) when the realization hit them that their girlfriends weren't around.

"Lucas."

"Em-dog..?"

"I -hiccup- miss my 'Gina."

"I miss my Ball. Bill. No that's not right. I miss my Belllleeee." At this point, over dramatic tears were falling down Ruby's cheeks, and she was throwing a tantrum like a spoiled child.

Emma gave up all effort of staying on the couch, and let her body tumble to the carpeted rug. Ruby crawled around to meet her, and they paused when they were face to face.

"Let's...let's call them. Let's do it. Let's call em up! Maybe they'll come over!"

"Rubes, I gots an amazing idea. Okay, okay. So you know how I'm super charming and shit? I'm gonna charm the pants off of my 'Gina, and get her to come home."

Ruby paused for a moment, and then smiled widely, showing teeth much like her other side was famous for.

"Yeah! Let's do it. They won't be able to resist the both of us together. But...what are we gonna say? You know they get mad -hiccup- when we call them during their terrible movies."

Emma raised an eyebrow and grabbed for her cellphone.

"Just follow my lead. I'm the charm-master supreme. Maybe you'll learn something, young Padawan."

* * *

Both Regina and Belle were holding each other, as yet another scene from 'The Notebook' caused them to shudder in anticipation.

"My goodness. This movie is just—"

_'She's got the look, she's got the look..._'

"Regina, I think your phone is going off."

Regina paused the movie and snatched her phone up, and frowned when she saw who was calling. She showed it to Belle, who frowned as well.

"I wonder what they want this time."

Regina cleared her throat, and answered warily.

"How may I help you, dear?"

For a moment there was no sound, and then-

"There's a party in my pants and you're invited."

Regina's eyebrow shot to the roof.

"Emma?"

"I said, there's a party in my pants and you're invited.'

"Miss Swan, what_ is_ the meaning of this?"

Belle frowned and took the phone away from Regina, and put it on speakerphone.

"Ruby?"

"That shirt looks very becoming on you...of course, if I were on you, I'd be coming too."

Belle's jaw dropped immediately.

"Ruby Lucas! What on earth has gotten into-"

"Are you from Tennessee? Cause you're the only TEN I see."

Belle groaned.

"You know, I never was too good at math... like if I put you and I together, I'd get 69."

"Emma Swan, if Henry is anywhere in the vicinity, I swear—"

"Baby. Baby. Belle. Are yoooou thereee? Did it hurt? Did it hurt, when you fell from heaven?"

Belle smiled and shook her head. "That was actually very sweet."

Not to be outdone by Ruby, Emma snatched the phone away quickly.

"R'gina, Gina, Gina…I dropped a tear in the ocean; the day I find it is the day I'll stop loving you."

The glare fell from Regina's face immediately, replaced by a light pink.

"I love you too, Emma."

Emma looked at Ruby and raised her eyebrow. "Beat that, bitch."

"Can I get your picture to prove to all my friends that angels really do exist?"

Belle once again fluttered her eyes like a school girl in love.

"Bitch...out do me...grumble grumble...ain't no way...grumble grumble. Regina!"

"Yes, Emma?"

"Your legs must be tired because you've been running through my mind all night."

With that said, Ruby drunkenly tackled Emma, and they began fighting over the phone.

"Gina! I'll call you back!"

When the line went dead, Regina and Belle met each other's eyes, and nodded together. Both of them rushed to get dressed, and ran out to Regina's car. When they arrived at the apartment, both girls fought the urge to let out resounding 'aww's.'

There on the floor was Emma and Ruby, thumbs in their mouths, arms thrown across one another.

Belle tip toed over to the couch to grab the fallen blanket, and laid it over the two.

Regina reached for her phone, and took a snap shot. Belle clasped her hand over her mouth, and gave the mayor a thumbs up. Really, who needed romantic movies with girlfriends like these?

End.


End file.
